phineaseferbfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Terrível Trilogia de Terror dos Três Estados
|original= Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror |imagem= Sr. Macabro.jpg |legenda= O Sr. Macabre mostrando o livro do episódio intitulado. |temporada=4 |produçao= 418 |transmissao= 200 |nt = 26 |historia= Dani Vetere Martin Olson Scott Peterson |es= Mike Bell Kim Roberson Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft John Mathot |diretor= Robert F. Hughes "Diretor Assistente": Russell Calabrese |eua=5 de Outubro de 2013 |xdeua= 12 de Outubro de 2013 |br= 28 de Outubro de 2013 |xdbr= 26 de Outubro de 2014 |internacional= 18 de Outubro de 2013 (Family Channel Canadá) |dvd = Phineas e Ferb: Star Wars }} " é o vigésimo sexto episódio da 4ª Temporada. Estreou nos Estados Unidos em 5 de Outubro de 2013, e no Brasil em 28 de Outubro de 2013; ambos pelo Disney Channel. Sinopse Nesta trilogia de histórias bizarras, Candace acidentalmente invoca um feitiço que dá vida ao seu boneco do Patinho Momo, que começa a persegui-la pela casa, Doof encontra a inexplicável Cabeça Flutuante de Bebê Gigante que garante desejos amaldiçoados e Phineas, Ferb, e seus amigos confrontam um bando de clones de ornitorrinco do mal que estão destruindo a cidade. Enredo O Sr. Macabre, dono da Biblioteca Macabra Ambulante, diz aos espectadores que vai ler três histórias do livro da "Terrível Trilogia de Terror dos Três Estados", que vão fazer todos gritar de verdade. Ele é interrompido pelo seu assistente Renfield, e em seguida, por um rapaz que confunde a biblioteca móvel com um food truck. O rapaz fica insatisfeito por não ter sido servido e, logo em seguida, avalia a biblioteca móvel pela internet com apenas uma estrela, para a insatisfação de Macabre. Após isso, ele se prepara para contar a primeira história, só que o título do episódio aparece na tela escrito com sangue, o que o leva a fazer uma pausa para limpar o sangue com um rodo. Prosseguindo, ele conta que a primeira história é sobre uma adolescente que não sabe como palavras mal escolhidas são perigosas. Primeira historia: Candace thumb|left|Candace lê o encantamento.Já está de noite, e Candace está em seu quarto conversando com Stacy por celular. Ela conta que está sozinha em casa, pois seus pais foram ao cinema e Phineas e Ferb foram jogar pingue-pongue na casa do Buford. Logo em seguida, Candace começa a falar sobre o livro que está lendo, que é o da "Terrível Trilogia de Terror dos Três Estados", e conta para Stacy que ele contém um encantamento que, se pronunciado na frente de um boneco, o faz ganhar vida. O livro ainda ressalta que a luz da lua cheia o torna maligno. Candace brinca com isso e lê o encantamento em voz alta para o seu boneco do Patinho Momo, e sem que soubesse, o brinquedo ganha vida e começa a se esgueirar pela casa. thumb|right|Tentando fugir do Patinho Momo.Candace começa a sentir que alguém está lhe espiando, mas continua a fazer suas coisas normalmente. Até que em um certo momento, ela percebe que o Patinho Momo estava lhe perseguindo, e nisso, começa a correr desesperadamente até seu quarto. Só que mesmo assim, o boneco acaba a alcançando. Candace acha que o Patinho Momo está atrás dela para fazer alguma maldade, e pergunta "Eu não entendo. O que você quer de mim?". O boneco estende os braços, mostrando que tudo o que queria era apenas um abraço. Aliviada, Candace o abraça e percebe que o Patinho Momo não era mau, pois ele não foi atingido pela luz da Lua, a qual estava coberta pelas nuvens. Só que neste exato momento, as nuvens descobrem a Lua cheia e o seu brilho é refletido na janela, onde o Sr. Miggins estava encostado. Ele ganha vida e se torna mau. A história termina com Candace gritando assustada enquanto abraça o Patinho Momo. O Sr. Macabre está sem fazer nada na Biblioteca Macabra. Ele percebe que a primeira história acabou e diz ao espectador "Ah, você voltou pra mais.", e rapidamente começa a contar a segunda história, que é sobre um ornitorrinco tentando deter um cientista do mal. E que um desejo pode dar errado. ''' Segunda história: Perry e Doofenshmirtz thumb|left|Doofenshmirtz atrai a Cabeça de Bebê Flutuante Gigante...Está uma noite escura e chuvosa, e Perry vai até a Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz, onde encontra o mesmo lendo o livro da "Terrível Trilogia de Terror dos Três Estados". Ao notar que Perry havia chegado, Doofenshmirtz o prende dentro do livro e coloca-o na estante. Ele explica que estava lendo um capítulo sobre a inexplicável Cabeça do Bebê Flutuante Gigante, que concede três pedidos a quem tocar nela. E para atraí-la até seu prédio, construiu o Inexplicável Cabeça de Bebê Flutuante Gigante Atrainator, que basicamente balança um molho de chaves, fazendo um barulho que os bebês gostam. thumb|right|...e é concedido a fazer três desejos.A Cabeça de Bebê Flutuante Gigante surge flutuando e Doofenshmirtz, meio nervoso, toca delicadamente seu dedo indicador nela. Feito isso, ela imediatamente desaparece, mas depois Doof percebe que, na verdade, ela fez três dedos de sua mão direita ganharem rostos de bebê, o que significa que agora ele pode fazer seus três desejos. Para o primeiro desejo, Doofenshmirtz pede um chá gelado e reclama da falta de açúcar e pedaços de limão nele, percebendo que não foi muito específico sobre o que queria. Antes de fazer o segundo pedido, Doofenshmirtz estava prestes a falar que queria controlar a Área dos Três Estados, mas Perry faz com que a estante de livros caia em seu pé, fazendo-o gritar "Queijo e biscoito". Isso faz com que ele inadvertidamente passe a controlar todos os tipos de queijo e biscoitos. thumb|left|Perry lutando com os queijos.Apesar disso, Doofenshmirtz diz que não vai desperdiçar o seu desejo, resolvendo mandar um exército de queijos e biscoitos de sua despensa para lutar com Perry. Para deter os queijos, Perry usa um ralador e depois os come, e com os biscoitos, disparando palitos de dente nas caixas em que eles estavam para furá-las. Doof leva algum tempo para pensar em seu terceiro desejo, pois dessa vez quer ter mais cautela com o que irá dizer e ser mais específico, que foi justamente o que não fez com os outros dois desejos. Finalmente, ele diz que deseja ser o 'cabeça' da Área dos Três Estados, mas acaba percebendo o erro nessa frase quando já era tarde demais. Doofenshmirtz se transforma em uma cabeça flutuante gigante, assim como a do bebê. A história termina quando ele diz "Você me paga, Perry o Ornitorrinco, e você também, inexplicável Cabeça de Bebê Flutuante Gigante!" '''O Sr. Macabre é visto mexendo no seu celular. Ele percebe que o intervalo comercial acabou, e rapidamente começa a contar a história final, que "se passa em um modesto quintal suburbano, onde cinco campistas felizes e seu ornitorrinco descobrem que eles podem não saber o que farão hoje." Terceira historia: Phineas, Ferb e os amigos thumb|right|Buford ignora o aviso.Debaixo de uma barraca, as crianças estão acampando no quintal da casa Flynn-Fletcher e contando histórias de terror. Chega a vez de Phineas e ele resolve conferir o livro da " ". Phineas se depara com uma história que avisa que derramar suco de uva em um ornitorrinco fará com que ele duplique e forme um clone ornitorrinco do mal. Buford faz isso em Perry, desconsiderando a parte "maligna" do aviso, e cria um clone ornitorrinco do mal. O clone derrama um pouco do suco sobre si mesmo, criando mais outros clones. Phineas diz que não tem ideia de como detê-los, e Baljeet diz que conhece alguém que pode ajudar nisso. thumb|left|Esponjas preparadas para combater os clones.Baljeet revela ter um "treinador de vida", um vaqueiro cujo nome é Rusty Britches e é dono de uma loja de suprimentos de limpeza. Juntos, eles percebem que tudo o que precisam fazer para derrotar os clones é usar água e sabão contra eles. Eles atacam os clones do mal, mas depois percebem que há muitos deles para derrotarem por conta própria. Eles correm até uma fábrica de suco de uva, mas acabam ficando encurralados. Voltando à barraca, Phineas termina a história, dizendo que todos foram massacrados e abandonados. Isabella comenta que este final foi meio sinistro, o que leva Phineas a contar o "final de Hollywood". thumb|right|Os clones do mal prestes a atacar.Neste final, quando a turma estava fugindo dos ornitorrincos malignos dentro da fábrica, Phineas tem a ideia de colocar sabão no sistema anti-incêndio da fábrica, enquanto Isabella, Baljeet e Buford segurassem os clones com suas esponjas. Só o que dificulta esse plano é o controle manual do encanamento estar muito alto e não ter como ninguém alcançá-lo. Mas, de repente, Rusty surge montando em um unicórnio para salvá-los. Ele usa uma corda para arrancar o controle manual e ativar os sprinkles, que liberam a água e sabão nos clones, fazendo eles derreterem. O Policial Concord, o Policial Saboroso em Caixinha surge agradecendo as crianças por salvarem a sua fábrica e sugere que todos comecem a dançar. Voltando à barraca, Buford expressa sua total descrença na história, explicando que não acredita em vaqueiros. Ao perguntar a todos se já viram um vaqueiro de verdade, uma música dramática começa a tocar enquanto todos olham para a câmera em estado de choque. '''Nisso, a história é cortada e volta para o Sr. Macabre, que está tentando validar sua ideia de uma Biblioteca Macabra Ambulante com um gerente de banco, para conseguir um empréstimo. Só que a proposta é recusada, pois ele não possuía nada que servisse de garantia (como um imóvel ou a relação de suas posses). Após o Sr. Macabre insistir com um "por favorzinho com cereja em cima", o gerente volta atrás e valida a ideia de negócio, afirmando que este seria o último empréstimo que daria a ele. Créditos Finais Rusty Britches canta uma música na frente da casa Flynn-Fletcher e acaba tropeçando. Enquanto fica no chão esperando os créditos acabarem, ele sopra um dente-de-leão e menciona o símbolo (da Disney Television Animation). Músicas *''Não Momo'' *''Canção do Rusty Bridges'' *''O Passo do Ornitorrinco'' (instrumental) Galeria de Imagens Piadas Recorrentes Já sei o que vamos fazer hoje! Linha do Jovem Demais" Nenhuma. Linha do Ferb O que estão fazendo? Nada. Ué, cadê o Perry? Nada. Entrada do Perry para o esconderijo Nenhuma. Ah, aí está você, Perry! Nada. Jingle do Mal Nenhum. Eu te odeio Informações de Fundo *Todas as histórias aconteceram no mesmo episódio, porém não ao mesmo tempo. Cada história é separada das demais, o que é uma grande alteração em relação ao formato comum dos episódios da série. *O Sr. Macabre quebra a quarta parede ao limpar o título do episódio escrito com sangue na tela e ao explicar as histórias. Nos créditos finais, Rusty Britches também faz isso ao incentivar o espectador a ler os créditos e avisar quando o símbolo da "Disney Television Animation" vai aparecer. *Ao contrário de outros episódios duplos, este contém três segmentos de sete minutos, em vez de dois segmentos de 11 minutos. *Os dois primeiros segmentos podem ser considerados monólogos, pois Candace e Doofenshmirtz são os únicos a falarem em suas respectivas histórias. *O Patinho Momo faz uma pequena aparição no final da terceira história. *No fim do episódio, é revelado que nenhum dos contos eram canônicos (não aconteceram de verdade no universo da série). *Major Monograma e Linda Flynn-Fletcher não aparecem no episódio, mas Linda é mencionada. Informações de Produção *Em 31 de Julho de 2012, Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft postou em sua conta no Twitter que havia começado a trabalhar em um episódio de Halloween.Tweet de Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft - 31 de Julho de 2012 *Um livro baseado nas duas últimas histórias foi lançado nos EUA em 23 de Julho de 2013, pouco menos de 3 meses antes da estreia do episódio. Estreias Internacionais *18 de Outubro de 2013 (Family Channel, Canadá) *21 de Outubro de 2013 (Disney Channel Portugal) *25 de Outubro de 2013 (Disney XD Reino Unido) *26 de Outubro de 2013 (Disney Channel Espanha) *28 de Outubro de 2013 (Disney Channel América Latina e Disney XD Itália) *31 de Outubro de 2013 (Disney XD Alemanha) *1º de Novembro de 2013 (Disney XD Espanha) *16 de Dezembro de 2013 (Disney Channel Rússia) *14 de Janeiro de 2014 (Disney Channel Ásia) *25 de Janeiro de 2014 (Disney XD Polônia) *1º de Abril de 2014 (Disney Channel Austrália) *26 de Outubro de 2014 (Disney XD América Latina) *7 de Dezembro de 2014 (RCTI, Indonésia) Erros thumb|À esquerda, o pôster em branco. *Na primeira história, quando Candace está falando ao celular, o pôster de "Me, Myself and I" (Eu e Eu Mesma) está em branco. **Mais tarde, quando ela está colocando o seu vestido, a frase aparece no pôster, mas mesmo assim, ainda falta a figura de um coração. *Quando o Patinho Momo tenta abrir a porta dos fundos da cozinha, é mostrado no lado de dentro a maçaneta se mexendo. Só que nesta cena, a porta está de cor vinho, que é a cor da mesma pelo lado de fora. Por dentro, ela é verde. *Quando as crianças saem da barraca e veem o primeiro clone do mal criando mais clones, o suco de uva não é visto sendo despejado da caixinha. Apesar disso, os outros clones são criados. *Quando todos estavam perseguindo os clones, o interior do lançador de bolhas do Phineas fica transparente por um momento. thumb|Erro no olho maior de Ferb. *Na cena em que Phineas corre para secar Perry, o olho maior de Ferb fica sobreposto ao seu nariz. *Durante vários momentos após Isabella ter saído da barraca, os olhos dela mudam de cor para azul-marinho. *Nos créditos finais, Rusty Britches é erroneamente chamado de "Rusty Bridges". Continuidade *O prato do Patinho Momo que diz "Eu odeio gente"´é visto durante a música ("Nerds Versus Nerds"). Alusões *'A Noite dos Mortos-Vivos' - O título da segunda história parece fazer uma alusão ao o do filme de George A. Romero. Isso é feito mais uma vez com o título de outro episódio de Halloween: "A Noite dos Farmacêuticos Vivos". *'O Exorcista' - O Patinho Momo e o Sr. Miggins giram a cabeça que nem Linda Blair faz nesse filme. *'Brinquedo Asssassino' - A forma como o boneco do Patinho Momo ganha vida e fica malvado é muito parecida com o enredo deste filme de terror. *'Gremlins' - O suco de uva derramado sobre um ornitorrinco é similar à forma de um Mogwai (Gizmo) se molhar no filme. Ambos resultam em clones do mal. *'Quanto Mais Idiota Melhor' - O final da terceira história é uma referência ao do mundo de Wayne, onde tentam finais diferentes. *'Toccata and Fugue in D Minor' - Após a volta do intervalo comercial, quando o Sr. Macabre está segurando uma azeitona, pode ser ouvida no fundo uma versão desta famosa música de JS Bach, da Orquestra de Filadélfia. *'Kool Aid Man' - A entrada e o design do Policial Concord, o Policial Saboroso em Caixinha lembra os famosos anúncios do Kool-Aid Man (no Brasil, Ki-Suco). *'Frankenstein (1931)' - O boneco do Patinho Momo se levanta com a toalha de Candace sobre ele, como o monstro deste filme clássico faz. *'Harlem Shake' - A dança que as crianças e o Policial Concord fazem é parecida com o Harlem Shake. Trivialidades *É o sexto episódio com tema de Halloween ("Nada Que Um Bom Susto Não Resolva", "O Monstro de Phineas-e-Ferbenstein", "Entre no Espírito", "A Maldição de Candace", "Festa de Drusselstein"), e o segundo com duração de 22 minutos ("O Monstro de Phineas-e-Ferbenstein"). *O Patinho Momo faz sua décima sexta aparição. *A Cabeça Flutuante de Bebê Gigante faz a sua vigésima sexta aparição e desempenha um papel maior que o usual na segunda história. *É mencionado que Candace adora queijo quente ("Viagem no Corpo da Candace"). *O Sr. Miggins reaparece. *É a segunda vez que Phineas e Ferb jogam pingue-pongue, mas dessa vez, sem serem vistos ("São as Suas Memórias"). *A versão de Halloween da música-tema dos episódios "Festa de Drusselstein / Encare Seu Medo" é usada nesse. *Sétimo episódio a acontecer somente durante a noite ("Candace é Flagrada", "Entre no Espírito", "Quando Mundos Colidem", "Apagão!", "Feliz Ano Novo!", "Festa de Drusselstein"), e é a primeira vez que isso acontece em um episódio de 22 minutos. *É a terceira vez que Perry convoca ratos para ajudá-lo a deter Doofenshmirtz ("Phineas, o Veloz", "Eu, Irmãobô"). *Mais uma vez, tudo é apenas uma história ou um flashback ("Finalmente", "O Monstro de Phineas-e-Ferbenstein", "O Mago dos Desejos", "O Que Eu Perdi?"). *Segundo episódio a conter clones de ornitorrinco ("Levantando o Astral da Candace"). Elenco *Fabrício Vila Verde como Phineas *Gustavo Pereira como Ferb *Flávia Fontenelle como Candace *Dee Bradley Baker como Perry *Samir Murad como Doofenshmirtz *Bruna Laynes como Isabella *Luciano Monteiro como Baljeet *Ronalth Abreu como Buford *Maurício Berger como Macabre *Sérgio Stern como Rusty Bridges *Rafael Rodrigo como Hipster e Policial Concord *Mário Jorge como Banqueiro Referências Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 4ª Temporada Categoria:Episódios Duplos Categoria:Episódios de Halloween